Embers Beyond The Dusk
by MistSpade
Summary: What if Sophie had her own secret weapon helping her keep the city in her grasp? What if this secret weapon was a young, powerful Bennett witch who sees Davina as his older sister? All he wants is friends and family to be safe, will he get his chance when the Mikaelson family shows up in town? Can he survive the upcoming horrors or fail trying?


_**Disclaimers : I do not own the Vampire Diaries series spin-off, The Originals. Whether it be the actual books or the television show that comes on every Monday night. But what I do know is that title ship goes to none other than, the mastermind behind all of the marvelous writings, Julie Plec and the CW corporation. **_**_And I just had to say thank you Julie, for not only putting my heart through the ringer like a mad sadist but bringing us such an action pack series as well as bringing back favorite cocky original, Kol. Even if it was for a few glimpses at a time._**

**_Author's note : Just to let everyone know, that I may occasionally rant from time to time. Do not take anything to seriously. But just to clarify things. I really do love the Vampire Diaries spin-off, The Originals, I do. But, if I had to chance to be living in New Orleans, _**_**I would be a witch or an werewolf of some sort. Then I would have already at least tried to kill most of the Originals and Hayley already by now. Hey, I'm just saying. It was bound to happen eventually.**_

_**Summary : _**What if Sophie had her own secret weapon helping her keep the city in her grasp? _**What if this secret weapon was a young, powerful Bennett witch who sees Davina as his older sister? _**All he wants is friends and family to be safe, will he get his chance when the Mikaelson family shows up in town?  
><strong>_**_**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The Interlude into the Flames**_

* * *

><p>Well, let's start this off, where I think we left off. It was just a few months ago, that Hayley just found out that she was pregnant with Klaus's child and was forced into living with the Original family. While Marcel is slowly going stir crazy on finding out what the hell the Mikaelson's are back in New Orleans. Now think that we are caught up to speed so I'll just get right to the point.<p>

My name is Nicholas. I'm thirteen years old. And I have short black hair with dark chocolate brown eyes and dark mocha brown skin. I'm a witch who hates the idea of being dragged into the vampire problems. Which usually leaves us witches and warlocks with more problems and deaths than it should. And because of this, which leaves us more reluctant to work with vampires as well as more vindictive in our methods for survival.

But for me, that is just not the case. I'm different from those old crazy witches, that completely give themselves up to the Ancestors that live in the Lafayette cemetery. Who just want to eliminate all vampires from the whole entire quarter. With that being said I don't practice Ancestral magic like the coven that I was born into does. I practice the old ways, or to some traditional magic.

Your probably thinking why don't I practice Ancestral magic like all the other witches here in New Orleans? Well, it's pretty simple. I don't want to die. I mean after the Harvest was a bust, along with the fact that Davina is with Marcel leading the charge against the witches. So, I figured that if I want to have a chance I need to protect myself and stay off the girl's witchy radar.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed still reading over the several grimoires that my mother, Lucy sent to me during her travels through passed covens and witches who generous enough to give their stuff over. Along that I honed quite a few remarkable skills over the past few months of studying witchcraft. Like for instant where most witches could just control just the elements fire, water, air, and earth. I can now control lightning, ice and the weather to some extent. Also I can remove compulsion, have visions of the future like my mom, turn invisible, communicate with the dead, levitate myself.

But hey, I'm still practicing with just the basics. Still not read to try out anything too big yet, but it's a start. Since the first one I tried gave me more information than I needed, to know about the Mikaelson's that arrived in New Orleans from Mystic Falls. And don't get me started with how messed up that situation was. So here I am, just waiting for Sophie to let me out of this room. Since we both know that my own aunt, Sabine has just got captured by Marcel to use as his personal witch tracker when Klaus and Elijah have a problem with keeping that damn bitch, Hayley in one place.

So I think it's high time, I go after the originals myself. Seeing that Agnes, the only elder we had is now dead and because of that one can finish the ritual to the Harvest. Which almost leaves the witches and warlocks who do practice Ancestral magic a hell a lot more desperate than usual in trying to capture Davina. Whom from what I heard was now on the streets, with a certain blonde bartender on the run.

Now this is what I just need, with the Mikaelson's, Marcel, and the witches all focused on getting Davina. Maybe there is a chance that I can sneak out of this place and what better time to show off my skills and hopefully get her to cooperate with me. So I focused on the rather large grimoire that was on my bed with telekinesis. Soon enough it closed, and I placed it back under my bed.

Then walked towards the door, I grabbed my dark gray zip-up hoodie and focused my telekinesis on the door and let myself out. Checking if Sophie was around at all, and to my surprise she was not. 'Probably at Lafayette's Cemetery.' you thought. As you casually walk your merry way out the door smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there it is. And not to sound, dramatic or another. But can you please REVIEW. It would be very much appreciated.<strong>

**~ MistSpade**


End file.
